


And Then He Said "I Do".

by mysticalmichael



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sweet beautiful wedding fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "Would You Be My Husband?" by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi">writingkiwi</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Said "I Do".

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much of a sucker I am for domestic movav? Because I am.
> 
> s/o to writingkiwi again for letting me write the sequel to their movav marriage proposal! This was supposed to be a gift for them but AO3 apparently can't find them :/

Many months later, the wedding was right around the corner; in fact it was about to start in just several minutes. The couple agreed to get married in a moderately-sized wooden house on the edge of the woods, not too isolated from the city. It was in the afternoon, about a couple hours before evening came, so it was well-lit and warm inside. It was lightly decorated; the couple didn’t want to make a fuss on the setup. A few flowers were here and there, candles were placed in the front and back of the main hall, since this place was deprived of functioning electricity, but it felt way more special.

Only their close friends and other people Vav and Mogar considered allies attended: Hilda, ORF, Rusty, Ash, Flynt Coal, Dragonface (Vav had let him be the “flowergirl” or the ring bearer, he can’t really remember), and a few other fans Dragonface must’ve blabbed to about their “secret wedding”. _Nothing secret about it now_ , Vav guessed.

Of course X-Ray was there too, he was Vav's heroic partner and best friend, so it felt natural for him to be the Brit’s best man.

Somehow, Rusty managed to become a registered marriage officiant with Coal’s help. No one even bothered to ask how he did it, but the heroes would end up legitimately married because of him, and Vav was excited.

His fiance, however, was the complete opposite.

Mogar was in his room, stood in front of his mirror alone with his rather negative thought process about marrying Vav. He loved him to the sun and back as Hilda had said, but he was having an internal breakdown (which rarely ever happened, mind you), he was terrified of messing everything up. He didn’t want to lose him; he couldn’t possibly imagine being left alone again.

He adjusted his red tie, smoothed down the fur on his new black bear pelts, and dug (most likely got stuck) a comb through his wild fiery curls.

There was a knock on the door and Mogar grunted, signalling them to come inside.

It was Hilda, dressed in a simple light green dress with her purple hair tied into a bun. She leaned against the door frame and jokingly wolf-whistled at him.

“Hey, handsome. You look pretty good.”

Mogar’s cheeks flushed slightly, nodding his head modestly as a “thank you”.

“Nervous?” she asked. Mogar stopped combing his hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror, shaking his head.

“Mogar is not nervous.” he replied huskily.

Hilda could see right through his lie, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. “Then why are you still in here? Vav’s waiting for you, the wedding already started.”

Mogar’s eyes widened in shock; he’d been in here silently freaking out about marrying the Brit that he wasn’t keeping track of the time. He rushed past Hilda and towards the main hall, pushed the doors open and ran down the aisle.

X-Ray raised his arm in annoyance at the vigilante’s tardiness. “Dude, where the hell were you? It started like, ten minutes ago.”

Mogar ignored the other hero and listened to the soothing music coming from ORF’s speakers, letting the sound distract him from the thoughts swimming around in his already muddled brain.

The tune changed and the congregation stood up, facing the doors where Vav would enter. And when the doors opened to reveal the Brit, all the negative thoughts going through Mogar’s head dissipated.

Vav’s normally wild hair was neatly combed, he wore a clean-cut white suit with a union jack tie to complement Mogar’s own fancy black bear pelts.

The hero’s face was flushed as he was lead by Rusty, the man himself linking his arm with Vav’s as he walked him down the aisle towards Mogar. Dragonface was ahead of them, tossing small rose petals and throwing a few into the other fans’ faces in a ‘ha ha, I get to be a part of the wedding and you don’t’ way that makes Vav’s eyes roll slightly.

Hilda leaned over towards Ash and whispered, “God, it feels like I’m giving away one of my kids or something.”

Ash giggled as Vav looked back at Hilda with the biggest smirk on his face. _I heard that_.

Finally, Mogar took Vav’s clammy hands as they turned to face Rusty, who stood there smiling at the two blushing idiots.

Rusty cleared his throat and began to speak. “We are gathered here today to unite these two heroes as one, blah blah blah…” Mogar rose an eyebrow as the old man flipped through the pages of the book he was currently holding. “Ah, here we go. You know what, let’s just skip to the vows. Vav?”

The Brit nodded, turning around to face his fiance. “Mogar, I love you so much, it’s kind of crazy. On this day, I commit myself to you. I promise to be there for you in challenging times, happiness and sorrow, and I’ll be there right beside you kicking criminal arse.”

He knew it probably wasn't alright to swear in his vows, but he didn't care right now. The congregation laughed at his last statement, and Mogar stood there with his slightly glossy eyes. His hands began to shake as he reached into his black pants pocket to pull out a piece of paper. He felt a little embarrassed since Vav managed to recite his without needing to read off of a silly note.

“Vav, I, Mogar, take you, Vav, oh wait…” he began to jumble his words, so he cleared his throat, continuing to read. “To be my life-long spouse. I will support, honor, and cherish you through all the circ- circum- ...stances...” He growled and ripped the paper into shreds, grabbed the hero’s hand and got down on one knee in front of him.

“I love you too, so much that whenever I am with you, my chest is in so much pain and I feel like I might throw up like I am about to right now.”

Vav laughed a little, letting him continue. “I cannot imagine my life without you. Through all the hard times we have been through for the past year, we’ve stayed together. And I am so grateful to call you my soul mate.”

There were actual tears in Mogar’s eyes, and Vav’s jaw dropped in surprise at the vigilante’s heartfelt outburst.

“That was… wow, Mogar,” Rusty said, completely awestruck. The vigilante got back up and smiled at the reaction he’d gotten out of everyone. His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. “Now, uh, Mogar. Do you take Vav to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”

Mogar flashed the Brit across from him the widest grin and nodded. “Mogar does take him.”

“And Vav, do you take Mogar to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”

Vav wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. “I do. I absolutely do.”

Rusty smiled and gestured Dragonface to present the wedding rings, the ones Hilda modified as radios for both of them. Each man slipped on a ring on the other’s finger. He closed the book and and said, “I now pronounce you two husbands. Pucker up, you two.”

The room was filled with cheers and applause, some loud, gross sobbing coming from a couple fans as the two kissed. Vav could’ve sworn he heard X-Ray mumble “fucking finally”, trying to hide the tears from his best friend.

_Congrats, buddy. I’m proud of you._


End file.
